disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baxter's Back!
|previous = |next = "Big Trouble in Little Apartment"}} "Baxter's Back!" is the first episode and series premiere of the Disney Channel series Raven's Home. It aired on July 20, 2017. It was written by Jed Elinoff & Scott Thomas and directed by Eric Dean Seaton. Synopsis Booker enlists Levi and Tess to help him convince Nia of his newfound abilities to see into the future, because she isn’t believing anything. Meanwhile, Raven’s latest vision involves a family disagreement that leads her to meddle in her kids’ life at school. Plot Cast Starring *Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter *Issac Brown as Booker Baxter-Carter *Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter-Carter *Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson *Skylar Katz as Tess *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson Guest Starring *Leslie David Baker as Principal Wentworth Trivia * Filming was wrapped on May 29, 2017.https://twitter.com/ravensymone/status/869637095383592960 * This episode is available to watch on YouTube before the premiere date. * Miley Cyrus said in a interview that she'll be watching the premiere. * It's revealed that Booker and Nia don't know about Raven's psychic abilities (she doesn't want them to know). It also turns out that Booker has inherited Raven's abilities, but ultimately not to tell her. **Originally, Nia was the one to have inherited Raven's psychic abilities, but it was switched to Booker for some reason. * Raven not wanting the kids to know about her psychic abilities is similar to the time when Victor didn't want his mom to know about Raven's powers after what happened when they told her Grandma Viv was psychic. * Chelsea's ex-husband (Levi's dad) is in jail. * According to what Booker tells Tess, both of his and Nia's grandmothers are still alive--this was after Tess suggested that Booker try contacting the ghost of their dead grandmother to convince Nia that he's psychic. * Although it's never actually said, the school that Booker, Nia, Levi and Tess attend appears to be a K-8 school, as Tess and the twins are middle school students (presumably 6th-graders) while Levi's mentioned to be in the 4th-grade (making him at least two years younger than Tess and the twins). Gallery Photography Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxter's Back - Nia Kisses Raven.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxter's Back - Nia and Booker.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxter's Back - Raven At School.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxter's Back - Dancing.jpg Screenshots Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxter's Back! - Chicago.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxters Back! - Apartment.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxters Back! - Chelsea.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxters Back! - Booker, Nia and Levi.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxters Back! - Raven.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxters Back! - Failed Marriages.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxters Back! - Nia, Booker, Levi and Tess.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxters Back! - Booker Vision.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxters Back! - Booker Vision 2.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxters Back! - Levi and Nia.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxters Back! - Raven Vision.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxters Back! - School.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxters Back! - In Trouble.jpg Raven's Home - 1x01 - Baxters Back! - Dancing.jpg Quotes References Category:Series premieres Category:Raven's Home episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Episode stubs